My Heart Beats For Love
by 9PoisonIvy9
Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case,he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past.When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her,he tries to lie,even to himself.Can Watson convince him before her life is up? Language later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before this woman's life is up?**

_I've been stranded on a lonely street,_

_Got lost in the shadows,_

_Fell hard in the battles,_

_Heard cries and the suffering,_

_Walk through the darkness,_

_Left broken and heartless_

Chapter 1

The lonely, lost girl,

With no-one to cry on

Watson was just bringing in some shopping when Holmes came rushing down the stars with a gleeful look on his face.

"We have a case" Watson assumed.

"Yes" said Holmes, passing Watson very quickly, then paused and turned on his hells back to face Watson again. "How did you know?"

Watson merely laughed and said "Let's just say I'm getting too know you, Sherlock."

Holmes grinned and he and Watson headed out of the door- the shopping lay forgotten on the floor.

"So, what's got you so interested?" asked Watson.

"A boy was beaten to death outside a forest near his friend's house" replied Holmes as he and Watson got into a cab.

"And what's so interesting about that?" asked Watson, puzzled and surprised.

"Oh-no, it's not the _murder_ that's interesting. It's the boy's _friends _that I'm interested in" said Holmes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's so interesting about them?" asked Watson, getting more confused by the second.

"There is seventeen children in their family, fifteen of whom are boys and two of them- the oldest and the youngest- are girls. Their farther is away and their mother or mother_s _are unknown" explained Holmes.

"Oh, so it's not the fact that you've fallen in love with the girl and you're just finding excuses to go see her?" Watson grinned even though he already knew Holmes's reply.

"I consider myself married to my work. I, Sherlock Holmes, do not fall in love."

"I'll believe that when I see that" muttered Watson.

"What?" acknowledged Holmes, not quiet hearing him.

"Nothing" sighed Watson and stared out of the window the rest of the car journey to the crime scene.

-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-

Holmes and Watson got quickly out of the car and studied the scene in front of them. Holmes immediately started to examine the boy on the ground. The poor boy looked as if he had been beaten to death.

He was lying on the ground with his arms and legs were at a funny angle and he was covered in blood and bruises head to foot. His dirty blonde hair was stained with blood and mud and was sticking up in all places. His hazel eyes were open wide with fear and pain.

After Holmes had finished examining the body, he and Watson went to see the family Holmes was so interested in.

Holmes knocked on the door three times and waited.

"Hang on a sec" shouted a female voice. There was a lot of 'ohs' and 'oppes' before the door was opened to reveal a very beautiful woman in Holmes opinion.

She had long, red hair that went all the way down her back and light blue eyes that shone with excitement, childish, calm and seriousness all at the same time. She barely came up to Holmes's shoulder.

She wore a white apron which- by the looks of it- had been adjusted by herself because she had sewn on a saying:

_Dance as if no one is watching;_

_Smile as if everything is perfect;_

_Give as if you have everything;_

_Kiss as if it was your last time;_

_Love as if you've never been hurt._

She was wearing underneath a red top with sleeves that went just past her elbows and dark blue jeans with silver pumps.

She smiled a very warm smile though it didn't quit reach her eyes and said "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, you must be Miss Roberts. We're here about the death of James" said Holmes and the girl's smile disappeared as fast as light being turned off by its switch.

"Yes, come in" the girl's face was so sad it was unbelievable and led them inside. She showed them into the living room where a strange but also a wonderful sight met Watson's eyes.

There were fourteen boys and one girl sitting on seats and the floor watching TV with their mouths hanging open. The girl smiled and it was obvious that she was considered as the mother in the family even though she wasn't their biological mother.

She led them into the dining room and gestured to two seats and Holmes and Watson sat down.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?" she asked.

They declined and she sat down opposite them.

"Miss Roberts..." Holmes began but the girl smiled.

"Emma" she said "'cause you're obviously not the police."

"How did you know that?" asked Watson, slightly surprised. Whenever they came to visit someone after a crime, they usually get mistaken as the police unless they say otherwise.

"Easy. You, Mr Watson, are a soldier who was injured in Afghanistan or Iraq judging by the way you move, talk and your slightly tanned face.

Mr Holmes, on the other hand, doesn't dress like a policeman, talks like one or stands like one. And, when you were at a door, neither of you showed me a badge to say you were police. Plus, judging by the way you talk to each other, Watson is a friend to you but also a college" Emma shrugged as if it was obvious. Holmes grinned.

"At last" he said and he clapped his hands together. "Someone who is almost as clever as me!"

"Almost" Emma repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Sherlock has a very big head" said Watson, rolling his eyes as Holmes who scowled childishly. Emma giggled. Holmes was very cute in her opinion.

"Emma" said Holmes, getting down to business "was your friend acting strangely lately?"

Emma looked puzzled.

"Friend? He's out half brother like the rest of us in this house!" she said.

"How do?" asked Watson.

"We just are" said Emma shortly.

Holmes frowned ever so slightly. She wasn't telling them something; something important; something that could help them solve this case.

_I'm calling out, can you hear my voice?  
I'm gonna find you through all the noise  
Ooh whoa  
You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Shine your light as I reach for you_

**AN: Please review. I know a lot of you out there believe that it should be a Sherlock/John and stuff like that but that is probably the reason I wrote this. Just to be different. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before this woman's life is up?**

_My heart beats for love  
My heart beats for love  
It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up  
It breathes in my chest and  
It runs through my blood  
My heart beats for love  
My heart beats for love_

Chapter 2

You lied for your safety,

She lied to protect

She wasn't telling them something; something important; something that could help them solve this case.

"Emma, what aren't you telling us?" asked Holmes carefully, watching her every move as closely as ever.

"Nothing" she said calm though her voice waived ever so slightly.

"Emma, there is no point in hiding anything. We need to know so we can solve your brother's death" said Holmes, more firmly. Still, she stayed silent.

"Listen, if there is anything wrong, you can tell us" said Watson gently.

"No" she said so quietly they almost couldn't hear her "I can't. You'll only get yourselves killed and I can't let anyone take my pain. It just isn't right."

She got up but Holmes grabbed her wrist. He had just noticed something.

Her eyes widened in fear as he gently moved her sleeve up to reveal bruises, cuts and scares. Some of them were new but some of them were old. She quickly snatched her hand out of his grasp and pulled her sleeve down.

"I think you should leave" she murmured, her voice was shaking badly now and she kept her eyes firmly on the floor.

Neither Watson nor Holmes moved.

"Who is abusing you?" asked Holmes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she whispered. Finally, she looked up. Her light blue eyes were filled with such sorrow and pain that they had to look away.

"Yes you do. If you tell us, we can help you. We can stop whoever is abusing you" Holmes said and Watson was surprised to hear emotions in his voice. Friendliness and kindness threaded in and out of his words that were obviously not fake. Was it possible that Sherlock Holmes was taking a liking to this girl?

"You should drop it" Emma murmured. "Because he's dangerous and he's already taken one of our lives. Now, please leave."

She pushed them outside and slammed the door shut. Then she slide down it and burst into tears.

_I've been told at least a thousand times,_

_It's not worth the struggle,_

_The hurt or the trouble,_

_I keep running up to these front lines,_

_No, I won't surrender,_

_I'll wait here forever,_

_Standing here with my flag held high,_

_Can't you see that it's worth the fight?_

**AN: Thank you to MyNameIsEve and ****xxKissesandcuddlesxx****for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock find himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before her life is up?**

_My heart beats for love,_

_My heart beats for love,_

_It's the sound that I hear, _

_Tells me not to give up,_

_It breaths in my chest and,_

_It runs in my blood,_

_My heart beats for love,_

_My heart beats for love_

Chapter 3

You cry,

And your world falls apart

She pushed them outside and slammed the door shut. Then she slide down it and burst into tears.

Simone- sixteen years old- came over to her and gave her a hug which she returned gratefully.

"He's going to go to the police, isn't he" he muttered to her so the others couldn't hear.

She nodded and whipped away her tears before standing up. She plastered a smile on her face so the others didn't have to feel worried.

"Can we do the 'Angel Cards', please mummy" asked Andy and Harry, three years old and twins, together.

Emma chuckled and got them of her desk.

They each took one and read them out to each other:

Simone- The darkest hour is just before dawn

Patrick (Fifteen) - Enjoy your youth while you still can.

Joe (Eight) - People don't always want what you want for them.

Joseph (Twelve) – Don't wait for your ship to come in. Swim out to it.

Andy- Choice not chance determines destiny.

Henry- if you want a friend be a friend.

Luke (Five) – Treat people how you want to be treated.

Embry (Thirteen) – The tragedy in life doesn't lie in not reaching your goal. The tragedy lies in having no goal.

Ian (Six) – He who would climb the ladder must begin at the bottom.

Callum (Four) – The people who get on in the world are the people who get up and look the circumstances they want. And if they can't find them, make them.

Ben (Fourteen and twin with Dan) – Rome wasn't built in a day.

Dan (Fourteen) – you can't make an omelette without breaking the egg.

Harry (Two) – No one can make you feel inferior without your permission.

George (Seven) – Be true to yourself.

Arthur (Ten) – If it's meant to be, destiny will bring you together in this life as it has in past lives.

Lucy (One) – People aren't always how you think they are.

"Mum, what does your say?" asked Patrick brightly.

"Your problems are only as big as you make them.

They can seem like a ripple, or a tidal wave.

But you always the one who makes it" she read.

So, if she thought the problem through, then this problem will go away. Or, did it mean that she was supposed to trust Mr Holmes and Mr Watson and let them help them? Now she was really confused.

"That's a good one" Joseph nodded at hers.

"Alright everyone put your 'Angel Card' back in the pot and wash your hands. I'm gonna make lunch" she called and walked off into the kitchen after putting down hers. She smiled as she heard them all scramble to get to the bathroom and the voices shouting "It's your turn to get Harry and Lucy!" She knew that Simone would be the one to carry Harry and Lucy in the end. He's always trying to prove to her that he can take responsibility of the family. She kept telling him that he can get a job when he turned seventeen and help look after the family when he was eighteen but he still doesn't listen. She didn't want him to have too much responsibility like her because he deserved to have at least more of a childhood than she got.

She quickly chopped up the fruit and veg and made the sandwiches. Then she laid it on the long table in the conservatory. She had the wall between the dining room and the conservatory knocked down and moved a couple of meters into the dining room to create more space for them all.

In small groups, they quickly filled in to the room and took their seats. Emma took Lucy and Harry off Simone- surprise, surprise- and sat them in their high-chairs. She smiled as she watched Patrick help Andy and Henry into their chairs.

Once they were all sat down, they all dived for the food which caused Emma to laugh. The boys had bottomless pits and it was surprising that the food lasted even a week!

She placed the bottle in front of Henry who was now able to feed himself and grabbed a chair before feeding Lucy her food. Just an everyday thing for them all.

Suddenly, Emma's phone beeped at her causing her to jump. She quickly looked at it and gasped in horror.

"_He'll_ be here in five minutes" she said and everyone jumped up. They all knew who _he _was.

"Okay, Simone and Patrick, I want you to get everyone upstairs. Ben and Dan, help me make sure everything is tidy. Joseph and Embry, look after the younger ones. Now, go!" she ordered them and they all set to work. She quickly applied her makeup, did her hair and got rid of her apron. _He _always preferred her looking nice when _he_ came to visit with another child and she really didn't want any more pain than necessary.

The doorbell rang and she opened it, realising the storm.

_I've marched across this battlefield  
Screaming out, can you hear me now?  
I'm holding on, I stand my ground  
Screaming out, can you hear me now?_

**AN: I hope this is okay for you. I know it's boring for you to read the list of names and all that but I just wanted to introduce you to the rest of them in case I don't mention them in later chapters of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before her life is up?**

_My heart beats for love,_

_My heart beats for love,_

_It's the sound that I hear,_

_Tells me not to give up,_

_It breaths in my chest and,_

_It runs through my blood,_

_My heart beats for love,_

_My heart beats for love_

Chapter 4

No pain, no gain,

That lam old saying

The doorbell rang and she opened it, realising the storm.

"Move it you fucking bitch, I haven't got all day" he snarled at her and she hurried into the living room.

He handed her the child who was sleeping in a basket. She quickly looked at him and asked "What's his name?"

"Jamie" he spat, plumping himself down onto the sofa.

"Simone, can you come and collect Jamie for me please" she shouted up to stairs, unable to keep the fear and worry out of her voice.

Simone ran down the stairs and took the basket from.

"Be careful" he murmured to her before running back upstairs again.

"Come here" he ordered her and she rushed back to him. He kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over, the air knocked out of her. Then he punched her in the head, knocking her off her feet and straight into the cabinet. Blood dripped over her face and onto her clothes. She was almost blinded by pain as he stamped as hard as he could on her arm and she heard the sickening snap.

Then he went out and left her on the floor, sobbing. A couple of minutes later, Simone and Patrick came down the stairs and ran to her side.

"Oh my god, Emma" gasped Patrick.

"I'm fine" she muttered, trying to get up and wincing. Simone helped her onto the sofa.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Help me" she said, trying to walk. She had badly hit her head. They guided her to the phone where she found Holmes's number. She dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"It's Emma" she said, wincing.

"What's wrong" Holmes said urgently. He had obviously heard the pain in her voice.

"He came today. Can you come over and we'll tell you everything" she said as Simone and Patrick went back upstairs to look after everyone else.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes" she said and burst into tears.

"It's okay, we're on our way" he said.

"Okay" she sobbed and hung up.

She stumbled back to her seat and clasped. She clutched her head. She was starting to feel a little light headed. Slowly, she slid of the seat and onto the floor. She was in so much pain it was making her weak.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Holmes, Watson and the police came rushing in. Watson checked her over and opened his doctor's bag.

Once she was bandaged up, Holmes helped her up back onto the chair. She couldn't help but notice how her skin tingled where he touched her.

"Who did this to you?" he asked gently.

"Our father" she sobbed. Just then, her all of her family came down the stairs. They all sat on the floor and Emma tried to smile reassuringly at them through her pain. Then she began their story.

"My dad was always a woman-magnet and this went to his head. First he went with my mum. He would begin as her boyfriend, then get married and a year later they had me. He then locked her away somewhere where he would keep her there, giving her some food every now and then. He then raised me till I was five, taught me how to look after myself and left me in the house. He then brought other children. He would pretend his wife has had a terrible death in so many ways. Then get plastic surgery and then go off with another girl. Ever heard of 'The Legend of The Stone'?"

"Yes" said Holmes instantly.

"Well, the stones real and he's got it."

"What is the stone?" asked Watson.

"Ever lasting life. It was made by a secret agency as an experiment" replied Holmes.

"Yeah, he took it" sighed Emma.

"What is your father's name?" asked the detective.

"I don't know he changes it with every new wife" she said and she looked at her family. "He knows that I've gone to you."

"How?" asked Watson. Emma got up and walked over to the cabinet. She picked something of it and showed it to them.

"Oh" said Holmes. "He's bugged you."

She nodded, picking up Jamie and rocking him because he had started to cry.

"Here" said Simone and he went out into the kitchen to get some milk for Jamie, Harry and Lucy.

Holmes couldn't help but noticed how beautiful Emma looked. The way her light blue eyes shone in the light, the way her red hair shined, the way her body swayed graceful as she rocked her brother and the way her voice sounded like bells as she soothed the baby in her mind. She was simple beautiful. Wait a minute, why was he thinking this.

He looked over a Watson who was smirking and knew that he had been staring a little too long at her.

"Okay, we need two people to stay here and watch over them" said the detective.

"Me and Holmes will" said Watson and the detective nodded before leaving. Watson winked at Holmes who scowled. He didn't like her in that way!

"Would you like something to drink while you're here?" asked Emma.

"Tea thanks" said Watson.

"Just tea for me, thank you" said Holmes.

Emma went off into the kitchen and returned a couple of minutes later with the tea. Holmes and Watson took it gratefully.

"Alright you lot, of to bed, I'll be up there in a minute" she said, looking at her watch and turning to her family.

"Can you sing us a song first, please mummy?" said Callum excitedly and they all did the puppy-dog eyes.

"How can I refuse?" she smiled before walking over to the piano in the corner. All of the children moved a little closer to her and she began to sing in a melody type voice:

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain,_

_Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,_

_Waiting to sail your worries away,_

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,_

_And your boat waits down by the quay,_

_The winds of night so softly are sighing,_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea,_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_

_Wave goodbye to cares of the say,_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain,_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay,_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_

_Wave goodbye to cares of the day,_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain,_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain,_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._

Emma smiled as she saw the younger ones were asleep. She, Simone, Patrick, Joseph, Embry, Ben and Dan lifted them up and took them up stairs leaving Holmes and Watson alone for a couple of minutes.

"You like her" grinned Watson.

"I do not" snapped Holmes. "I, Sherlock Holmes, do not fall in love."

"So you've said." Watson rolled his eyes at Holmes.

"I consider myself married to my work and I don't need a girl tagging along behind me all the time."

"Uh-huh" said Watson but thankfully he dropped it.

A couple of minutes later, Emma came into the room with a small smile on her face and Holmes couldn't help but let his eyes follow her as she walked around the room, cleaning.

Could he love her? No, of course not. He was Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock ahs never fallen in love with someone and never will.

_My heart beats for love  
My heart beats for love  
It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up  
It breathes in my chest  
It runs through my blood  
My heart beats for love  
My heart beats for love_

My heart beats for love

**AN: Please review because I really want to hear I can improve my work **

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince her before her life is up?**

_I've been to London,  
Been to Paris,  
Australia and Rome  
There's sexy boys in every city  
But they're not what I want  
Some got money  
Some got fame  
Some got cars  
Some got clothes  
But if it just ain't you  
Then I don't wanna know_

Chapter 5

You're the only one, who has enough of me,

To be able to break my heart

Could he love her? No, of course not. He was Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock ahs never fallen in love with someone and never will.

Emma sighed and looked at the clock on the mantel piece which said that it was nine o'clock.

"Are you guys staying here tonight because we have two spare rooms that you can have" she said. "Or one if you prefer" she added quickly, giving them a side look.

"We not together" said Watson automatically.

"Ah" she smiled and they noticed a spark in her eyes that they couldn't understand, "So, are you staying the night?"

"Sure" said Watson. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, it's not, don't worry. We so used to it that we always have spare bedrooms" she smiled. "I'll show you the way."

She showed them up stairs. They climbed at least five flights before they reached a landing with two rooms opposite each other.

"Here, you can pick which one you want to go in. Would you like anything to eat at all?" she asked.

The declined and got into their rooms.

-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-

The next morning, Holmes walked down the stairs. It was four o'clock in the morning but once he was awake, he was awake. As he went into the living room, he was surprised to see Emma sitting curled up on the sofa with some coffee.

"Good morning, Mr Holmes" she said, sounding surprised.

"Please, call me Sherlock" he smiled, sitting down in front of her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No thank you" he said. She smiled and continued to stare blankly out of the window though Holmes saw her eyes flicker to him every now and then, like she couldn't keep her eyes of him.

In fact, she was really starting to fancy him a bit.

"Err, Emma, just so you know, I consider myself married to my work and that I'm really not looking for a relationship" Holmes said as gently as he could.

"Of course you aren't, I never expected... well, I better get breakfast ready" Emma stuttered and hurried out into the kitchen.

With just those words he managed to shatter her heart. Yeah, she fancied him... a lot.

She gripped the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white. Stupid her! How could anyone love a girl like her? All broken and beaten. The lost, lonely girl who screams at the sight of her own father.

She quickly made breakfast and set it out on the table. Soon it was six o'clock and everyone was coming down stairs, still in their night-clothes.

She smiled as she watched her family wolf down the breakfast and she handed Watson and Holmes theirs, not really meeting Holmes's eye. She then went back into the kitchen and eat hers, not really paying much attention.

While Emma was in the kitchen, Watson asked "What did you say to her?"

"What?" asked Holmes, looking at Watson in surprise. He was hardly the one to observe.

"You're avoiding each other's eye" he said and rolled his eyes. "I may not be you, Sherlock, but I notice some things, you know."

"I merely said that I didn't want a relationship and she went all funny" Holmes replied, sounding slightly puzzled. Watson chuckled. Holmes was right, relationships really wasn't his thing.

"Well, she obviously likes you but she doesn't want to look like a fool in front of her" he said and it was his turn to say it as if it was obvious.

"Well, that's a bit stupid" Holmes muttered mainly to himself.

"Not really" said Watson and their conversation was put at an end as Emma and the children walked back into the room.

Emma's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello" she said.

"I'm coming to get you" came a childish voice.

"Who is this?"

"Your friends can't protect you" the same childish voice said. "You and your family are going to die, you and your family are going to die" the voice chanted.

"Who are you?" she asked, becoming scared now.

"Put it on speaker" said Holmes pulling Watson and her into the kitchen.

"No-one can protect you" the voice sang. "Daddy's gonna find you."

Then, a man's voice rang out f the phone "Remember Emma, finder's keepers, loser's weepers."

And then the line went dead.

"What did he mean?" asked Holmes sharply but Emma just stared at the phone in her hand, her eyes wide in horror.

"Emma, what do that man mean?" asked Watson. Finally, she looked up from the phone.

"That was my father. He meant what he said" she said unhelpfully.

She began to walk out of the room but Holmes grabbed her wrist. She ignored the spark that she felt as he touched her bare skin.

"What... did... he... mean" he said slowly and Emma sighed, closing her eyes.

"He means that he is going to take someone I love and me and torture both of us to death" she whispered painfully.

_Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong  
When you said you didn't need me, soooo  
Miss you bad so now I want you to come home  
So I'm gonna leave the light on  
I'll wait for you and just leave the light on, heyyy_

**AN: Please Review. Yeah, I know I changed the lyrics above but that was only so it fits with the story.**

**See yah **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before her life is up?**

_This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go, go, go, go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_

Chapter 6

Everybody thinks their gonna die when their afraid,

But nobody ever thinks that they might just live

"He means that he is going to take someone I love and me and torture both of us to death" she whispered painfully.

Holmes and Watson were silent for a moment.

"We need to call the detective" said Watson.

"You do that" Holmes nodded and looked at Emma.

"We won't let anyone get to you or your family" he promised. She nodded and a single tear slide down her face. Oh, how he longed to wipe that tear away and just comfort her, to tell her it was alright.

Wait, WHAT?

"Alright kids, go out in the back garden to play but don't go out of my sight, do you hear me" Emma said sternly to her children and they all nodded.

As they headed out, Emma called "Oh, and Simone."

"Yeah" he said, looking at her.

"I'm trusting you to keep an eye on them as well" she raised her eyebrows and he grinned.

"Thanks mum" he said and ran outside.

"What was that all about?" said a bewildered Watson.

"He's be begging me for the past two years to help look after the family. Of course, he doesn't know what he's asking for so I said that he can get a job when he's seventeen and start to help look after everyone when he's eighteen" she explained.

"Why do you say 'he doesn't know what he's asking for'?" Watson questioned.

"Well, father beats me a lot. I basically was taking the beating from the rest of the family. If he starts to help look after, then he would have to take beating to and I could never ask him to do that" she replied, walking outside and sat down at a table. She kept her eyes scanning every so often. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-

Emma looked at her watch and then at the sky. It was nine thirty and getting dark. She called them in.

"Bed time" she said.

"A song" they looked up at her hopefully.

"Of course" she smiled and sat down.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Once bitten and twice shied  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once Emma had put everyone to bed, she came back down stairs with a small smile on her face.

"A Christmas song?" chuckled Holmes and she rolled her eyes.

"I like the song" she shrugged, plopping herself down on the sofa and curled up.

About an hour later, Holmes and Watson went up to bed, leaving Emma alone. That was okay, though. She liked being alone sometimes.

She just happened to be staring outside into the cold night when she saw something move in the darkness. She stiffened, staring at the same spot for at least ten minutes before deciding that it was just her imagination. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Suddenly, a hand clamped on her mouth and she screamed though it was muffled.

"Shush, bitch, or we'll kill them" he growled in her ear. Her eyes widened in fear. She knew that voice; her father. Please, God, let him just take me and no-one else. Please...please...please...

_I've been to New York  
And to L.A  
And to Baton Rouge  
I met a boy in every city  
No one kept me amused  
But don't call me a Lolita  
Cuz I don't let 'em through  
Cuz I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone and it's you_

**AN: I hope you like it. Please review. It makes me so happy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before her life is up?**

_Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you, soooo  
Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home  
So you better leave the light on  
Wait for me and just leave the light on, heyyy_

Chapter 7

Your pain is my pain,

And I don't know how much I can take

"Shush, bitch, or we'll kill them" he growled in her ear. Her eyes widened in fear. She knew that voice; her father. Please, God, let him just take me and no-one else. Please...please...please...

They shoved her in a van and tied her up. Their efforts were wasted though. She wouldn't attack. 1. Because there was to many of them and 2. Because her family and friends and lover's lives were in danger.

She sobbed as the van drove away. All she could think about was their faces. Holmes's kept popping more often than the others but she didn't care. She was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

They shoved her into a room that was only lit with tiny holes in the sides and roof. She closed her eyes and let them beat her. It hurt so much but she didn't want an excuse for them to beat her even more.

-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-

When Holmes woke up the next morning, he went down stairs, expecting to see Emma like he did yesterday but she wasn't there. That was strange, because he didn't hear her come upstairs last night.

He crouched on the floor and found a piece of paper:

_Don't bother, Mr Holmes. You will not find her._

He gasped. Her father- if you could call him a father- had taken her.

_This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go_

_Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go, go, go, go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_

**AN: Please review:**

**Thank you to ****Iggy Ate My Sandwich****,****paradox-xo****, ****PoisonLily****, ****xxKissesandcuddlesxx****, ****Totopup****, ****MyNameIsEve**** for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.**

**Sorry it's short. There was something about that sentence at the end screamed at me 'That is the end. Stop there...stop there...!' I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before her life is up?**

_Hey!  
What do you say?  
Cuz I been all around the world  
And they just ain't the same  
Hey!  
What do you say?  
Without my baby  
I go crazy  
And I just gotta scream_

Chapter 8

You can't keep your nose out, can you?

Well, I suppose that's what I love so much about you

He crouched on the floor and found a piece of paper:

_Don't bother, Mr Holmes. You will not find her._

He gasped. Her father- if you could call him a father- had taken her.

-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-

Emma lay on the ground, sobbing. She had just woken up wondering where the heck she was; until she sat up and felt the stabbing pains all over her body did she remember the night before. All the memories came flooding back to her.

She decided that it would be a good idea to check herself over to see what injuries she had. It turns out that she had bruises all over her stomach and eye and cuts everywhere on her legs and arms. Well, she'd had worse. At least nothing was broken.

Just then, the flap in the door opened and someone pushed in a plat with some bred on. Slowly, she picked it up and started to nibble. She knew of course, that they wouldn't have poisoned it because they needed her alive so they could get information out of her about her family; like they would be able to get any.

She hoped that Watson and Holmes would keep her family safe and not go looking for her. That was the worst thing they could do.

-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-

Holmes checked her address book. Watson and the detective were looking after the family somewhere else while he went looking for Emma. Then he was to let them know so the detective could send help.

There! He'd found it! The old warehouse near Northumberland Street. He got in cab and drove to the warehouse. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-

Emma sighed as she leant against the wall. Yeah, it hurt, but she really didn't give a damn.

Suddenly the door opened with a very loud bag making her jump about a foot in the air. One of her father's workers shoved a figure in, wrist tied behind their back. The worker then slammed the door shut.

"Here" she said, helping them to their feet.

"Emma?" came that too familiar voice and the one she hoped she would never hear in this room.

"Sherlock?" she asked in shock, completely forgetting to be formal.

"Yeah, it's me" he sighed as she helped him found of his bonds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here" she shrieked as he got to his feet.

"Do you expect me not to find you?" he said, sounding incredulous.

"Yes!"

"I'll remember that next time" he muttered.

"You do realise your gonna get yourself bloody tortured" she growled, angry with him. Why did he have to risk his life for her? He was way more important that her.

"Have they hurt you?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"No" she lied and she could just make out him frowning at her.

"You're a terrible liar" he said and started to examine her in the poor light. She couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his skin touching her but she stayed as still as she could.

"Well, there's nothing life threatening wrong with you" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I checked" she said and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"You called me Sherlock" he stated, sitting down next to her.

"What?" she asked, not really caring that much.

"When they threw me in, you called me Sherlock. You've never done that."

"Oh, I was just surprised" she said. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. She as slightly surprised but after thinking about him almost the whole time she was here, she really couldn't think about him as Holmes any more. It just slipped out because it just came so easily.

All of a sudden, the door came in and four men came in; one of them, Emma recognised, was her father.

"Tie them to the chairs" he ordered and two of them did just so. Emma struggled. She knew what was coming and she didn't want Sherlock to have to go through that.

"Now, you are going to tell me where the rest of the family are hiding" her farther growled, slapping Emma hard on the cheek.

"I've told once and I'll say it again, I...don't...know" she said. He punched her in the stomach, and then turned on Sherlock.

"Where are they" he snarled at him.

"Like I'd tell you" replied Holmes, struggling against the rope that tied him to the chair.

"Tell me."

"No."

This earned Sherlock a whole half hour f beating. Emma watched him horror as he reputedly got punch and kicked. It hurt her so much more than it would have hurt if she was the one getting the blows. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and screamed with tears streaming down her face "Stop it! Please! Just stop it!"

She earned a sharp kick in the stomach for her troubles and then he stopped. He nodded to his men to untie them and leave them.

Emma got shakily to her feet and walked over to Sherlock.

"Sh" she said softly to him and hugged his sobbing figure to her. She whispered soothing words. Finally, he started to calm down and he seemed embarrassed because he pulled away.

"How do you put up with that life?" he asked, his voice still shaking badly.

"I didn't know any other life until I was thirteen and started to read books. But by then I was so used to it that it seemed like second nature to just let him beat me" she tried to explain her life and she had a feeling she didn't do a very good job but Sherlock seemed to understand.

"Here, let me have a look" she said sympathetically and started examine him. Slowly, her hand glided across his bruises and used a tissue to wipe away his blood. She was so busy on his bruises that she didn't notice when Sherlock closed his eyes whenever she touched his bare skin.

"There, well, there's nothing life threatening wrong with you" she smiled as she quoted him and he smiled to.

A sudden thought just popped into his head.

"Watson was right" he murmured.

"Sorry?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" he muttered, embarrassed at being heard saying those three words.

"Okay, we should get some sleep" she said and lay down. He lay down next to her. She covered his hand with hers and fell asleep instantly but Sherlock stayed awake. He watched her sleep peacefully and smiled.

Yes, he, Sherlock Holmes, was in love with Emma Roberts and he would do everything in his power to get her out of here, even if it coasted him his own life.

_But now I realize that you were wrong  
When you said you didn't need me, soooo  
Miss you bad so now I want you to come home  
So I'm gonna leave the light on  
I'll wait for you and just leave the light on, oh, oh!_

**AN: Like I said, I'll make this one longer than the last chapter. I hope this is okay for you :D**

**XxKissesandcuddlesxx**

**WordsWrittenByHeart**

**Iggy Ate My Sandwich**

**Paradox-xo**

**PoisonLily**

**Totopup**

**MyNameIsEve**

**Thank you for your funny and heart-warming reviews. I really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before her life is up?**

_This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go, go, go, go  
Won't let you - -_

Chapter 9

There's a first for everything

Even for Sherlock Holmes

Yes, he, Sherlock Holmes, was in love with Emma Roberts and he would do everything in his power to get her out of here, even if it coasted him his own life.

As Sherlock watched her sleep, her face became stressed and she snapped her head from side to side.

"Please...no..." she whimpered.

"Sh, Emma, it's okay" Sherlock tried to sooth her, shaking her slightly, but she didn't wake up.

"Please, leave him alone...please..." she whimpered.

"Sh" he murmured and she sat bolt right up, gasping. She looked around with wide, terrified eyes and then burst in to tears. Sherlock hugged her to him and whispered soothing words in her ear just like she did for him.

Soon she calmed down and blushed. "Sorry about that" she muttered, obviously embarrassed about the whole scenario. He merely smiled.

"Don't be sorry" he said. She quickly got out of his arms and he immediately missed the contact. "What did you dream about?" he asked, ignoring the ache in his arms, the ache to hold her, to comfort her.

"Oh ... err... it was my father, he was abusing everyone I love and, well, when I woke up it was you he was abusing" she muttered, wincing. She wrapped her arms around her own waist, as if she was trying to keep a tornado in there; a tornado or emotions.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he apologised.

"Its okay" she smiled. "You are Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes is born to be curious; and you always will be."

She laughed and he joined in. Yeah, that was him, always curious.

"There's something I need to tell you" he said.

"Oh yeah?" she said examining some bruises on her arms that looked particularly painful for her. He watched her wince as she touched it and decided that it was not or never.

"I..." he began but he was cut of b a very big bang. They all snapped their heads towards the door. There were a couple of minutes of silence and then the door opened to reveal...

This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go, go, go, go  
Won't let you - -

**AN: Who's at the door? Dun, dun, dun... take a guess. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Sorry it's so short. Blimey, this story is more trouble than it's worth!**

**XxKissesandcuddlesxx**

**WordsWrittenByHeart**

**Iggy Ate My Sandwich**

**Paradox-xo**

**PoisonLily**

**Totopup**

**MyNameIsEve**

**Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before her life is up?**

_This feels like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back  
This time I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go, no  
Won't let you go, go, go, go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_

_Won't let you go, go, go, go  
Won't let you go, no  
Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_

Chapter 10

I may look like nothing to you,

But I can fight and I will fight

"I..." he began but he was cut of b a very big bang. They all snapped their heads towards the door. There were a couple of minutes of silence and then the door opened to reveal...

"Watson? What the hell?" asked Emma incredulously, staring at Watson in complete and utter shock. How the hell did he get in alive without getting captured or killed like Sherlock did?

"Questions later, because right now we need to get you out of here before everyone else wakes up" Watson gasped as if he had been running miles.

Sherlock and Emma scrambled to their feet and followed Watson, running as fast as they could, out along the corridor right into the main room where all the controls were. There they stopped to catch their breath.

"Okay" gasped Emma. "Questions now. How the hell did you get here, why on planet earth is what looks like the whole street and my family here, and why are my father and his workers on the floor?"

"Easy, we got in here by drugging everyone we came across. A lot of people wanted to help and we couldn't leave your family unprotected" explained the detective.

"Okay" Sherlock nodded. Just then, the workers and Emma's father woke up and got shakily to their feet.

"Shit!" Emma whispered, looking around.

"No one is going anywhere" her father growled, throwing something that looked like a stone at a big, red button. The lights started to flash red and the doors closed. Then in came robots.

They had bright blue eyes that seemed to stare at everyone and had knives and guns all over them. They looked deadly. Emma and her family gasped.

"Super-drones" Emma murmured her eyes wide.

"What?" asked the detective.

"The most deadly robot in the world. They could effectively kill off man-kind in one second flat with the right technology" she said. Then to her father "You do realise you have no proper control over these? They could kill you and your men as well as us."

"Of course I do" he laughed an evil laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spins.

Out of the blue, one of the robots took a swing and hit one of his men squarely in the stomach sending him flying across the room.

"No, you don't. And now we're all gonna die, thanks to you" replied Simone frantically as they all ducked as one of them took as swing at them.

"SHIT!" shouted one of the men. Emma looked around the room.

"Well, lucky for you all, I've done my homework" she said and she turned to Simone. "Do you remember that book I told you and the others to read?"

"Yeah... you don't mean...could that work?" he asked, shocked.

"It's our only chance" she shrugged.

"What?" asked the detective and Emma turned to him.

"I want you and everyone but me and Simone to take cover" she said. "This could be deadly."

Then she opened a big box and rummaged in it. She pulled out a guitar and a microphone and handed the guitar to Simone.

"Cover! Now!" she shouted at them. Confused, they all ran for cover.

"If this doesn't work, I'll kill you!" shouted Simone over the noise of the robots roar.

"Love you to, little brother. Now play!" she shouted and he started to play. After a couple of bars, she started to sing:

_Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Bang, bang shot dead  
Everybody's gone mad_

_All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

Beat me, hate me  
You can never break me  
Will me, thrill me  
You can never kill me  
Jew me, sue me  
Everybody do me  
Kick me, kike me  
Don't you black or white me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Tell me what has become of my life  
I have a wife and two children who love me  
I am the victim of police brutality, now  
I'm tired of being' the victim of hate  
You're raping' me of my pride  
Oh, for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfil its prophecy...  
Set me free

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
trepidation, speculation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
black man, black male  
Throw your brother in jail

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Tell me what has become of my rights  
Am I invisible because you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now  
I'm tired of being' the victim of shame  
They're throwing me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
You know I do really hate to say it  
The government don't wanna see  
But if Roosevelt was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be, no, no

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, speculation  
Everybody litigation  
Beat me, bash me  
You can never trash me  
Hit me, kick me  
You can never get me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Some things in life they just don't wanna see  
But if Martin Luther was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, segregation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Kick me, strike me  
Don't you wrong or right me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

She stopped singing and all the robots heads blew up, sending smoke and dust everywhere. She coughed violently, waving err hands, trying to clear the smoke away from her face.

Eventually, it cleared and Emma looked around. Her father and all of her father's workers were all caught in the explosion, killing them instantly.

"Well, that was a little violent" she said to Simone and they both laughed, high-fiving each other.

"We're free" sang Simone and they both turned around to face the others.

"Come on, we better get out of here" she said.

"Yeah" said the detective.

She looked at her family who all looked very frightened.

"Don't worry, he's dead. We're free" she laughed, feeling as light as a feather. Their family cheered. Emma just remembered something. She ran to a room and wrenched open the door. In the small, cramped room was their mums.

"You can come out now" she said. "He's gone."

They looked at her blankly.

"You know, that man who locked you in here" she said and they smiled.

"Are our children okay?" one of them asked.

"Of course, I would never let anything happen to them" she said, opening the door wide for them so they could get out. Their sons and daughters ran at them, all laughing and crying with happiness. Emma smiled. This was the day she had always dreamed of.

"Excuse me, have you seen Jane?" she asked one of the mums who looked suddenly very sad.

"I'm sorry dear, she died after taking all the beatings herself" the woman said sadly. Emma nodded. She had always known a happy ending was not for her.

The police officers, Sherlock and Watson were all looking at Emma and her family with bemused expressions on their faces. Emma laughed.

"Come on, let's all get out of here. I'm starting to get sick of the place" she said and they all headed out.

"Hey" said Sherlock, catching up with her.

"Hey" she said. "You were saying before we were caught up in this drama?" she laughed, remembering that he was going to tell her something but were interrupted by Watson coming to their rescue.

"Oh yeah" said Sherlock, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Iloveyou."

"Sorry?" she chuckled.

"I love you" he mumbled. She gapped at him. Did she hear correctly?

"I love you too" she breathed and crashed her lips to his.

_We must not look at goblin men,_

_We must not buy their fruits:_

_Who knows upon what soil they fed_

_Their hungry thirsty roots_

**AN: FINALLY! *runs around screaming, jumping up and down in victory.* I can't believe there finally together! I know that chapter was rubbisher than the others but oh well. I'm sure I'll live.**

**I hope you enjoyed it all the same.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: My Heart Beats For Love**

**Summary: While Sherlock is solving a case, he and John meet a beautiful young girl who holds a terrible past. When Sherlock finds himself falling in love with her, he tries to lie, even to himself. Can Watson convince him before her life is up?**

_All my life  
And the hereafter  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you  
You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you_

Chapter 11

A new age has began,

But do I really want it?

"I love you" he mumbled. She gaped at him. Did she hear correctly?

"I love you too" she breathed and crushed her lips to his.

Sherlock and Emma dimly heard a round of applause, wolf whistling and an 'I told you so, Sherlock' from Watson but they didn't really give a damn. All they could think about was each other. Nothing else mattered in the world; nothing at all.

Finally, after what seemed like a eternity, they broke apart. Emma smiled up at Sherlock with a spark in her eye that wasn't there before and Sherlock grinned goofily down at her. She took his hand and turned to face the others, only to find herself bombarded by her family and Watson. They were all technically screaming 'I'm so happy for you both' but neither of them could understand a word they were saying because they were all speaking at different times. They all gave them hugs as well.

Eventually, they were outside and a wave of the cold, night air hit them causing them all to shiver. Sherlock wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulder, trying to keep her warm, but moments later, people from the ambulance took her away. They sat her down just outside the ambulance and checked her over. Once they were done they put a neon orange coloured blanket around her shoulders. Emma looked at the ambulance in front of her and saw Sherlock getting the same treatment. In fact, everyone who wasn't with the police was. Though, every time Emma tried to take the blanket off, they kept putting it back on her so, in the end, she gave up and just left it on.

Emma saw Detective Lestrade came over and she knew that he was going to ask her some questions on the night's advents.

"Why do they keep putting this blanket on me?" she asked in frustration, pointing at the blanket. "I keep trying to take it off but they won't let me!"

"Yeah, it's for shock" he replied.

"But I'm not in shock!" she said. It was true, she wasn't. Of course, that probably had something to do with the fact that she was so used to the beatings by now.

"It's a normal presage" he explained.

Emma scowled at the floor and crossed her arms tightly. Detective Lestrade chuckled.

"You are a lot like Sherlock, you know that. I'm not surprised you two are dating. Congratulations by the way." He smiled kindly at her which she returned.

"Thanks" she said, and then added "blimey, word travels fast around these parts."

"Yes, it does" he agreed and then went into professional mode. "Now, I'm gonna ask you some questions. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not, firer away" she replied, expecting nothing less.

Once he was done questioning her, she was free to go and see everyone else. She decided to visit Simone and Patrick first.

"Hey boys" she said, sitting down in between them.

"Hey" they chorused causing her to smile. They could be twins if it wasn't for the facts that they had different mums and that Simone was a year older than Patrick.

"We're gonna have to live with those mothers, ain't we?" sighed Simone. Emma's face fell.

"Yeah" she said sadly.

"But I don't want to!" Patrick complained. "I want to carry on living with you. You're our real mother!"

"No, I'm not. I may seem like that but I'm really just you sister. I just took on the roll as your mother" she replied.

"I'm gonna miss you" Simone said. He really was. She was the best mother he could ever wish for and more! How could he and the others live with their biological mothers when they like Emma were their real mother? It just didn't seem fair for anyone!

"We all will" Patrick added to Simon's comment. Yeah, he defiantly would. Emma had raised him and taught him everything she knew. She taught him that it was always best to look on the bright side of things and always comforted him even when he was too suborned to say he needed it. How could any of them leave her now?

"Listen, after Sherlock and Watson had first visited us; I set up everyone their own email account with everyone's email address and phone numbers in their contacts list. I don't know how, I just had a feeling we were going to need it" said Emma, handing them two slips of paper. "Keep these safe, they have your email address and password to get into your account."

"Thanks mum!" they said together, taking the slips of paper from her.

They chatted for a little while longer, and then Emma went to see everyone else. Finally she reached Watson.

"Hello Mr Watson" she greeted him.

"Urgh! We're back to formal talk again!" he said in mock frustration, throwing his hands in to the air. "Emma, your dating my best friend. Please, just call me John."

Emma grinned at him at him which he returned. Yes, she could totally see him as John, her best friend.

"So, you and Sherlock, eh" he said, nudging her lightly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, me and Sherlock" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what; I never thought I'd see Sherlock with a girlfriend. Most girls think he's an ass or he turns them down when they ask him out" he said casually. Emma laughed.

"Oh, I'm a white tiger" she said. "I'm hard; I'm feisty and very, very rare."

She laughed and he joined in.

"Of, and, just because I'm dating him doesn't mean I don't think he's an ass" she added which caused them to laugh harder.

John must have seen Emma looking longingly at Sherlock because he said "Go on girl, go to your man."

She smiled. "Thanks John, see yah later."

"Yeah, see you later" John said, and she waved at him before running over to Sherlock. "Young love" he muttered to himself.

"Excited to see me, are we?" Sherlock teased her as he saw her run over to him.

"Nah" she teased back as she sat down next to him "it's just a better view over here."

Actually, that wasn't much of a lie/ it was beautiful. In front of them was a sea of stars and a full moon, smiling down on them. Emma sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to his warm body.

"It's beautiful" she murmured.

"Yes, it is" Sherlock agreed. "But 'beautiful' isn't a word I'd use, when I have you here right next to me in comparison.

Emma blushed and smacked him lightly on the knee. "You don't half speak tosh" she said, rolling her eyes. Then she sighed again...sadly.

"You miss them already." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah" she nodded. "But they don't belong to me anymore. I've done everything I could for them now, it's time for them to go and live with their real mothers."

"I wouldn't use the word 'real'. A real mother doesn't necessarily mean the biological mother, but who the children see as their mother" Sherlock objected.

"Still" said Emma, deciding it was best not to argue right now "it's for the best."

"It must be hard for you."

"Like nothing you've ever imagined" Emma said, pain weaving in and out of her voice.

"Yeah" Sherlock said, resting his head on top of hers and staring out into the horizon.

But that was the best thing about life. You never really know what it's got in stall for you, good and bad. And with Emma at his side, nothing could ever go wrong. Well, almost nothing.

_She's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind  
And I need her  
Said I need her  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind_

No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)

**AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated for ages. Sorry, but I've been away **** *Hits herself of the hand* but I hope this was good enough for you.**

**Now, please, please, I need your help. Because this is the end of this story, I'm writing another to continue this one.**

**I need:**

**Date ideas for Sherlock and Emma and Watson and Sarah,**

**Songs,**

**Any other ideas you want in this next story,**

**A title**

**Thank you for your help.**

**Yugicanbesexy**

**TerryAteIggysSandwich Mwahaha**

**Rowellylovesgryffindor**

**XxKissesandcuddlesxx**

**FallingFree10**

**SweetLilNothing**

**WordsWrittenByHeart**

**PoisonLily**

**Paradox-xo**

**Totopup**

**MyNameIsEve**

**Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it****.**


End file.
